


Wolfskin

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donkeyskin!AU with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

[On to art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4445528/chapters/10100240) inspired by [(Welcome to) Far Far Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4447877\)) by [scarlettletterr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr) | [On to art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4445528/chapters/10336269) inspired by  In Wolves' Clothing  by [LadyMerlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin)  



	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [(Welcome to) Far Far Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4447877) by [Scarletletterr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr)
> 
> I had such a great time drawing this piece :) [Scarletletterr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr)'s story is so charming and full of inspiring things, it was hard to pick the subject of this extra piece... but i realy couldn't resist fox cub Stiles in his bassinet :3
> 
> As always, a candy mountain of thanks goes to L for the keen beta eye ♥


	3. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for  In Wolves' Clothing  by [LadyMerlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, the best part about drawing this piece was looking up baby lamb pictures to use as reference :3 Though, [LadyMerlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin) gets all the kudos for coming up with the idea of Shepard!Stiles :)


End file.
